


Spearmint and Smoke

by HeyAli



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shotgunning, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyAli/pseuds/HeyAli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Zayn take smoke breaks together and that’s really the only time they’re ever alone. They start out talking about trivial things, but then they start talking about everything and it slowly turns into more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spearmint and Smoke

Niall had just recently started smoking. He didn't want the fans to know about it since they went crazy when he, or any of the other boys, were involved with anything remotely “bad”. I mean, sure, Zayn smoked, but he smoked before the band was ever put together and he looked like more of a smoker than Niall ever would. Zayn made smoking look cool, and that's what was currently plaguing his mind right now. Cool Zayn smoking his cool cigarettes.

He was outside standing in the parking lot of the studio catching a quick smoke break and he couldn't stop thinking about Zayn. Thinking how good he made smoking look and how he wished he looked like that. Then he started to think about how he and Zayn never really had any alone time until now. They were always busy with signings, recordings and shows, and on their free time they all went to spend time with their families. Even if they did hang out on their free time there was always someone else there with them.

Niall's thoughts broke when he heard Zayn's voice behind him.

“Hey man, what's up?”

Niall turned and saw Zayn leaning against the brick wall of the recording studio with a cigarette between his lips. Yeah, he definitely looked cooler than him.

“Nothing really. Just thought I'd step out for a quick puff.”

“Yeah, me too. Man these days seem to get longer and longer.” Zayn took a long drag on the smoke he had just lit. Niall saw his throat contract and loosen as Zayn released the smoke from his lungs. He wondered if he ever looked like that. He didn't think it was possible for anyone but Zayn to ever look like _that_.

“I know. Some days I feel like I hit the pillow and I'm right back here when I wake up.” Niall laughed as he took a drag of the cigarette in his mouth, choking on the smoke. He was new to it after all.

Zayn skipped the few steps up to Niall's back and hit it until he stopped coughing.

“Man,” Zayn chuckled “you really are new at this.” See?

“Ha ha, yeah,” Niall said, embarrassed from having looked so foolish in front of Zayn, though Zayn hadn't removed his hand from Niall's back. Niall could feel it between his shoulder blades, warming the skin underneath his thin t-shirt.

“Want me to teach you?” Zayn asked as he walked in front of Niall, but not before dragging his hand to his lower back and finally letting go.

“Are you serious? Man, I don't need you to teach me how to smoke. I'm not a little kid.” Niall was kind of upset that Zayn would feel the need to teach him how to smoke because he was so bad at it. Well, before Niall looked up into Zayn's eyes that was.

Zayn looked hungry. For the cigarette in Niall's mouth. For Niall's mouth. For Niall's lips. For Niall.

“You sure?” Zayn asked as he stepped closer to Niall, and his lips.

“U-uh, what?” Niall stammered as he tried not to look as stupid as he sounded.

“I said,” Zayn was even closer now, if that was even possible, “Do. You. Want. Me. To. Teach. You?” With every word he moved a fraction closer until all that was between them was a cigarette and a heap of sexual frustration.

Niall had no idea what to say. All he could do was stand there in shock of what was happening during their little smoke break.

Zayn took the cigarette from Niall's mouth and put it in his own, pulling hard on it, dragging the smoke down his throat to his lungs. He pulled their mouths together, blowing the smoke through Niall's open lips.

Niall couldn't believe this was happening. Over the smell of the smoke he could smell Zayn. Vanilla. God he smelled good. He tasted good too. Wait, did he just think that? He couldn't think that about Zayn, he was one of his best friends.

Before he could comprehend everything that was going through his mind, Zayn pulled away.

He smirked at Niall, “Better?”

“Y-yeah. Sure. Okay.” Niall stammered as he let out the smoke, then looked back at Zayn's lips. The right side was stretched up in a mocking way and his tongue flicked out to lick across his bottom lip.

“Uhh, I – I think I should head back in. Thanks for the...lesson,” Niall said as he took a step back and tripped.

Zayn was laughing as he caught Niall's waist with no effort at all.

“Oh, I think we still have some time,” Zayn whispered as he closed the small distance between their mouths once again, only this time locking them together with no smoke barrier in between.

 

Spearmint and smoke. That's all Niall could think about for the next week.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fic. I wrote it like 2 years ago and was too afraid to post it, so I hope it's not too bad. Sorry for any mistakes or if it's awful. Feel free to comment.  
> My tumblr if you so wish to follow: scott-mccall-me.tumblr.com


End file.
